


A Brilliant Future

by rashisama



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Ending, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashisama/pseuds/rashisama
Summary: Wrongs can and will be righted





	A Brilliant Future

Sasuke turned away from the village gates and his wife and child. 

He had just finished helped finish off Momoshiki and spending time with Sarada.

He was leaving to investigate into those Kaguya remnants. 

He said he’d be back soon, to spend time with Sarada and train Boruto. He’d work with Naruto to maintain the peace of the world. 

Or at least that’s what he told everyone.

He smirked at the thought of playing his part. 

Sasuke didn’t mind keeping the peace or travelling. He didn’t mind the thought of a family and a student to occupy his time. 

He just knew that this wasn’t what he wanted for himself forever, it’s what others wanted for him.

They wanted a husband, a father, a friend, a Konoha shinobi, a weapon.

He just wanted to be alone for now, to have some blessed silence and time to think about what he truly wanted. 

He had all the time in the world to do that.

“Release”, he murmered, instantly dispelling the illusion and returning to the silence. 

Sasuke opened his eyes to the sight of the earthen pods that held every life form in the world. Everyone inside was completely safe, blissfully dreaming away in their shared illusion. 

Of their lives in the future that they created for themselves. It wasn’t perfect but it was true to life.

Everyone had their base wishes fulfilled.

Naruto was a much beloved Hokage, he was married and had the family that had been denied him all these years. 

Sakura was the proud mother of Sasuke’s child. He knew that his real children would never have the Sharingan, it would die with him. 

Orochimaru’s experiments with the Shins gave him ideas but he never wanted to genetically “create” a person. It left a cold feeling in his heart. 

The little boy that would eventually become the first Mistuki would be saved from his fate of tubes and experiments.

Kakashi was the Hokage for awhile and was enjoying his retirement. 

Team Taka, the loyal three that had followed him through hell, he wanted better for them but they seemed content.

Everyone was settled down and the children were having their adventures, like their parents before them.

There were some things Sasuke would like to see in true reality, the liberation of the shinobi from the underground games, the love and happiness that everyone seemed to be feeling. 

Sasuke only allowed himself in the illusion for short bits of time, he always felt odd afterwards. An odd mix of sickness and happiness.

If he had his way in the illusion his family would be there, his father, mother, brother, his clan. Together they would be happy and truly work to change the future. Sins of the past would be reconciled and sins of the present would be rectified. 

He knew that was impossible, his family would never be back, but it was not too late to change the system. He hoped the wrongs would be righted by good conscience. They didn’t seem to be changing in the illusion. 

Sasuke walked among the cocoons of his old team. There was no sound, no movement only silence. 

Minutes had passed in his silent world, decades in the illusion. He could feel the heartbeats of millions. Everyone safe and healing from their wounds.

He decided he would allow the illusion to keep going for a little while longer, a day or two while he got his thoughts together. 

He would meditate on the future he wanted, who he would spend it with, what he truly wanted from this new world everyone would wake to. 

Once he went back and suggested his ideas to the illusion, he’d watch and wait to see what they would do with them. See how he must shape himself to create a truly beautiful world. A peaceful world. A happy world. A world the dead would be proud of. 

He looked at his left palm and the fading moon upon it. He finally felt at peace, all alone, he saw with full clarity now. Death, destruction, and rebirth was not the way to create a brilliant future. It would take the cooperation of everyone, he knew that now. 

Nothing would be perfect but he would work for true happiness for all.

For now Sasuke was just as he wanted to be for now, alone, in blessed silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Just my take on how I wish Boruto the series could be redeemed/improved upon/ended.


End file.
